Should Be
by SPUFFY FOR3V3R
Summary: What I think should have went down in the hellmouth on the episode chosen. I own nothing but the ideas in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you've been reading my story the keys and have read the sixth chapter this is the story i was writing that caused me to get distracted from it.**

* * *

Buffy grabs Spike's hand ignoring the way their hands both go up in flames and says, "I love you."

"No you don't. . . . .but thanks for saying it."she hears his chuckle before he says "Now, go, pet, I'm gonna see how it ends."

"I'm not leaving without you. I guess that means I get to see how it ends too."

"Why? I don't matter. I'm just an evil vampire, right soul or no soul?"

"Cause I love you. Yes you do matter. No your not just an evil vampire soul or no soul. You're _my_ loveable evil vampire soul or no soul."

"If you don't go you realize we both go down with Sunnyhell, right?"

"Then we go together. I love you, Spike, I'll never leave nor lie to you again."

"I love you too, pet. If you lie now and we survive, I'll stake myself."

"No need to stake yourself, I'm not lying and won't. At least not to you." Spike smiled at her word. Just as quickly his smile disappeared as he felt the ground shake beneath them both. Then it reappeared as he realized that they were standing on a platform that managed to stay standing. They watched as the bus stopped with all everybody else on it. Then Buffy realized Spike was standing completely in sunlight.

"How?"

"Peaches, gave me something too," He showed her his hand and said, "Turns out it brings the vampire alive for as long as they wear it too." Buffy leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Can you have children if you're wearing it?"

"Dunno, luv."

"Wanna find out?"

"Soon, luv. When we're not in a crater surrounded by people."

"So, soon we can test to see if we can have children?"

"Yes, luv. Soon you can test my manly parts for little swimmers."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Slayer."

"Are you two gonna stay down there talking about stuff none of us want to hear about, or do you want us to get you out of there?" Asks dawn.

"Get us out please, Nibblet."

"And stop listening to other people's conversations."

"K, let me go get the rope."

* * *

1 week later

"Spike, I love you and I always felt like a part of me was missing. That is until you showed up. If I hadn't met you I probably would have never experienced anything more than the love I have for my little sister. I promise to love, cherish, and let you take care of me til, death, and probably longer."

"Buffy, I have felt attracted to you since we first met. After spending more time with you i realized i wasn't attracted i was head over hills in love with you. I promise to love, cherish and take care of you til,death, and probably longer."

"Then I pronounce in husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Spike grabbed Buffy and kissed her very passionately. Til they heard Dawn yell.

"Hey, get a room you two. Don't end up having sex in front of everybody."

Turning bright red Buffy grabbed Spike's arm and drug him into the house, glad they had decided to have the wedding in the back yard, and up to their room.

"You know luv, we just got married in your culture, you wanna do my culture's type of marriage too?"

"Explain it first."

"It's called a claim. I bite you during love making take a couple pulls of blood, say mine. You say yours then do the same and i say yours. It's easy, but there is no backing out, and no divorces."

"K, I'm fine with that. Let's go ahead and do this then."

Spike picked her up and set her on the bed, then he started to take her dress off. After he had her dress off he stood to take his clothes off. Once he got off his suit he made love to her and they completed the claim.

"Wow."

"I'll take your wow and raise you a holy shit."

"How can shit be holy?"

"Ha, bloody, ha. Smart ass."

"You're worse than me."

"True."

* * *

1 month later

"Hey, Spike you remember us talking about having kids?" asks Buffy

"Yeah, Luv."

"Well, turn out apparently you can have kids."

"What do you. . . ." he trailed off as sudden realization hit him then said, "You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yep." she said popping the p really loudly.

* * *

5 months later

"Looks like you're having twins Buffy," says the doctor

"Twins! Wow, that's awesome. Isn't it Spike?"

"Yeah, Pet. That's amazing."

"Would you like to know the gender?" Spike looked questioningly at Buffy and at the shake of her head said, "No, Doc. We'll wait and see when she gives birth."

"Ok, then that's all for today. They look to be growing great."

* * *

3 months later

"It's a boy, now I need you to keep pushing." Buffy kept pushing and with one last big push the doctor told them, "and another boy."

"So, what are we gonna name them?"

"Ethan and Jack?"

"No and no."

"Patrick and Matthew?"

"No and no."

"Eric and Alex?"

"Yes and no."

"Eric and Zach?"

"Yes and yes."

"What about middle names, pet?"

"Sylvester and Scott?"

"No and no."

"Jay and Ray?"

"Yes and yes."

"Eric Jay Pratt and Zach Ray Pratt."

"Yeah, Luv that sounds good."

"Would you guys like to hold them?" asks the doctor coming back in the room.

"Yeah." answers Spike

"Here you go, let me show you how to hold him and there you go. Now here you go Buffy. No move this arm here and there you go." the doctor handed both of them one of the twins and showed them how to hold their kids.

"I think this one should be Eric, and that one be Zach."

"Ok, Luv and look they your nose."

"They have your eyes and mouth, Spike. They are so adorable."

"Of course they are. They are your kids."

"They're yours, too. That's why they're so adorable."

* * *

2 years later

"Look, boys it's Auntie Willow." Buffy says as Willow walks in the house.

"Boys? Auntie Willow?"

"Yeah, the Gem of Amara makes the vampire alive for as long as they wear it and Spike and I found out that we can have kids as long as he wears the ring so now we have two little boys see this one is Zach as you can see he has a freckle on his left wrist and this one is Eric he has a freckle on his right wrist. Obviously they're twins."

"How old are they?"

"Two."

"Wow, they're adorable and look a lot like Spike except they dress kinda like you and have your nose."

"They act a lot like Spike, too."

* * *

5 hours later after everybody's asleep except Spike and Buffy

"Hey, Spike you'll never guess what."

"What, Luv?"

"I'm pregnant again."

"Wow."


	2. Chapter 2

5 months later

"The doctor said more twins." Buffy tells her two best friends and watcher

"Great for you, Buffy and you Spike." Said Giles

"Yeah, good on you, Buff." said Xander

"Yeah, congrats Buffy and you Spike." Said Willow

"Thanks, Red, Giles, and Xander even though you didn't say anything to me, just Buffy."

"Thanks guys. Willow, Giles thanks for excepting my choice. Xander if you're not gonna at least be nice to Spike, I suggest you don't come around anymore."

"I'll be nice, Buff. I promise. Congratulations to you, too, Spike."


End file.
